Bleed For me
by Idream3223
Summary: The scene at Russell's mansion after the Sookie is staked at Club Dead.


**SVM/Club Dead, the healing and blood giving scene in Russell's mansion./OOC/NC-17**

**_*SPOILERS* _**_For those not familiar with the books Eric followed Sookie to Jackson to watch over her as she tries to save Bill from his maker. Bill had left Sookie to Eric to care for and returned willingly, not knowing that she was going to torture and betray him to the Vampire King. Eric has enlisted Sookie because if he does not retrieve Bill Queen Sophie will punish him for Bill's loss._

_In the course of the story Sookie is staked in the club when she tries to save a vampire from a member of the Fellowship. Badly wounded, Eric takes her to Russell's mansion where she oversees her healing from the wound and then offers her his blood to make her strong enough to find and save Bill who they know is being held somewhere on the estate. _

_In the book, they are interrupted by Bubba before they can consummate their budding interaction, and the blood he gives her leaves him aroused and unsatisfied while she runs away as soon as she has his blood._

_I hated that. I like this better. __J_

**Bleed For Me**

I made him bleed for me. It was the first thought I had when I awakened in his arms, his cold flesh pressed to mine, his knees resting at the back of mine. Spooned around this strange savior who wore my crescent shaped wounds with a smile. I had pierced his flesh as he sought to heal mine. I had made him bleed for me.

It was all a jumble in my brain. Club Dead, the dance, the stake, his blue eyes telling me I never had to let him go. I never had to let him go. More importantly he had never let me go. Not once, not at any point and in telling me that I never had to let him go wasn't he saying that he would never let go either?

And here he was, warming himself on me like a reptile in the sun, his hand on my belly, his hard chest against my back, not sleeping. No, he didn't have to sleep. He didn't have to stay. He didn't have to do anything…but he had done it all.

I closed my eyes as if that would stop the show my brain insisted on flashing on the walls of my cranium. I had seen heartbreak in other's minds. I had felt it with them, a voyeur in their lives. If I were honest I used them to fill in for the things I didn't have. The things that I either couldn't have or wouldn't let myself have.

Bill was handsome, and quiet and gone. Bill was gone. I had declared that his maker should die because she betrayed him. Did Eric connect those dots and realize that what I was saying in my rage and suppressed tears was that all betrayers should die, and that now by his very actions Bill had numbered himself among them?

Bill had betrayed me.

I had nearly died tonight because I had let myself get swept up my anger at his betrayal and in my need to look him in the eye and ask him why. Why, Bill? Was it something I did? Something I didn't do? You were the first man I ever let myself love and you betrayed me. What did that say about me?

_Nothing,_ a harsh voice that sounded nothing like me intoned in my brain_. You have watched people fuck each other over for a quarter of a century for no good reason at all. His betrayal says nothing of you at all. It's all on him._ I gasped at the realization that the voice was right causing the vampire behind me to stir and pull me closer to him. It felt good to be close to someone strong, and Eric was certainly that. Strong, smart, resourceful, conniving, opportunistic and despite the odds had proven again tonight that he was someone she could count on. He placed a soft kiss on my bare shoulder.

"What happens now?" I whispered into the dark room, not moving. At first he didn't answer me and I wondered what he was thinking. Then he sighed, something he might have picked up from me.

"Now, I give you my blood to make you strong for what you must do this night."

"Save Bill." I said, because that was why we were here. Again, he hesitated, and this time I rolled over in his arms to face him. His face was a shadow from the moonlight coming in through the window but I could feel him struggling, though to speak or not to speak I could not be sure. I was never sure with Eric. He was blunt and direct to the point of pain, but he usually meant more than the surface of his words conveyed. He challenged me to keep up, to see, to know. I loved him for that.

I loved him for seeing that I was more than some country bumpkin from the back waters of Louisiana. He didn't have to do that either, but he did, and in my own way I loved him for that. It was a feeling like no other to be seen for what you were, and a feeling beyond words to be appreciated when the secret truths of you were seen. He did that. I loved him for that.

It wasn't school girl love with flowers and dances and shy kisses in dark corners. No, despite him being a creature of the night he drug me away from the shadows and dared me to stand in the spotlight of his eyes and see myself. He dared me to love and accept myself. Sometimes it even worked, and for that I loved him, too. I loved him like family. I loved him like blood.

"You lied to me," I told him, as I looked into his shadowed face. His mouth quirked up one side, his patented Eric Northman scoundrel 'you got me' look.

"Probably," he said still not pulling back from me, he was close enough to kiss, meaning he wanted me to kiss him.

"You said you would be my friend until it placed you or those who serve you in danger."

"Yes," his voice was deep and he was nearly whispering now himself.

"What you did tonight, helping me when I was staked and bringing me here put you in danger."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"When I said that to you there was no way I could know that you would volunteer yourself as a Fellowship target in the middle of vampire and werewolf club."

"Then clearly you have not been paying attention. Isn't that kind of thing why I am here in Jackson in the first place?"

"Is it?" he asked, leaning in closer to my face. I could feel the pull of his desire like a magnet to my own. I was ever so fucking tired of talking. Words meant too many things and I just didn't want to think anymore. I fell into his lips with my own and answered him in the truest way I could.

I had no fucking idea why I was here. Vengeance? To help a friend who had not been one to me? To help him avoid being punished by the Queen of Louisiana? To die as I nearly had tonight? I rolled against him then, deepening my kiss and winced when I hit the stake wound. I pulled back gasping and reaching reflexively to the wound.

I had nearly died tonight.

"Here," he said, shifting in the bed to rest his back against the headboard. "Come and let me give you blood." I closed my eyes. _Let me bleed for you,_ I heard again in my mind. I turned to look at him, my breath halting a moment when I saw him captured in a beam of moonlight.

His beauty hard and piercing making me think for all the world that he had posed like that on purpose. Then I realized that what I was seeing was simply that the night loved him, too. It held him close and turned his sharp edges into cutting tools that were beautiful and deadly. All the world conspired with Eric Northman to convince me that he was something I had never seen before and would never see again. If I had told he would have laughed and probably agreed. Perhaps some night I would tell him, just to see him smile.

"Promise me something," I whispered as I watched the moonlight kiss his golden hair and force shadows down his face from his sharp Viking nose.

"If I can," he said immediately. Hedging his bets but longing for truth, if it was his to give. I was getting good at reading the layers of Eric.

"If we survive this you will explain this world of the supernaturals to me so that I can avoid more stakes, dodge more bullets with better choices and know… better whom I might trust?"

"Do you trust me, Sookie?" His tone was so hopeful I felt my heart ache for a different reason for the first time in days. I wanted to wonder why it mattered, but clearly it did, so the why was irrelevant. Still, I had learned something since all this started. I felt my mouth go up one side and I gave as good as I had gotten.

"I trust you until it endangers myself or those I care for, Eric."

"Then you need not worry about me, Sookie." Somehow, I knew that already, but it was really good to hear him say it. His hands slipped down to pull me up gently between his legs, my back to his chest.

"I won't always understand, will I? The things you do?"

"Probably, not at first anyway."

"But you will promise to always explain?"

"Do you promise to always give me a chance to explain?" he asked against my neck, placing a soft kiss in my skin. I opened my mouth to say of course but this was serious. I planned to hold him to his promise and therefore he had every right to hold me to mine. I leaned and turned to look him in the eye. The moment felt big and thick between us.

This was the beginning.

"I promise." I saw his eyes rim with red and I thought for a moment that he might release a tear, then he blinked and it was gone. He would bleed for me in other ways.

"Then I promise, too, Sookie." The moment burst and I let out a breath that I did not know I had been holding. He looked at me sharply, studying my face in detail not moving as I caught my breath and got myself under control. There were miles to go tonight. Things we had to get through for these promises to mean anything. He was thinking the same thing I realized when he touched my face and said it was time for me to heal.

I had tasted his blood in Dallas when I sucked the bullet out for him. The experience had left me rocked to the core. That sip of him had awakened something in me that had been asleep my whole life. I felt it roll over in the depths of me, and then settle as though disturbed from its slumber by a dream. Would more of Eric wake it up?

"What if…"I stopped unsure how to say this to him? I licked my lips and tried again. "What if I am more than a telepath, Eric?" It was the first time I had asked this question so I was asking myself as much as I was asking him.

"You**_ are_** more than a telepath," he reassured me immediately. I raised an eyebrow in the face of his confidence, waiting as promised for him to explain. He said nothing else and knowing that time was against us I decided to take the compliment and let it pass for now. I didn't know for sure that anything was going to happen and I had to heal in order to get out and finish what I had started. There was no other choice for us right now. Words and warnings of potentials would change nothing. I turned and settled back against him. I heard his fangs come down and then he bit his wrist and brought it to my lips.

The first taste of him was…calming. Cool confidence spread through me, erasing my slightly aching head and my doubts. Another taste and I felt him run through me to the wound on my side, all his magic gathering there, making me tingle from the inside out. He moaned behind me then and shifted his body. I could feel him becoming aroused and in turn so did I.

I took another pull from his wrist and felt him travel straight to the wet heat growing between my legs. I rubbed them together, pushing my hips down on the bed seeking something that was pressed to my back throbbing. He moaned again and I felt his other hand slip down between my legs and under my panties, rubbing through my slick folds hitting just the right spot almost immediately. I pulled harder at his wrist and rubbed myself against his long fingers, seeking more of him.

His blood was on fire now, the tingling replaced with a burn that was consuming me. I could not get close enough to him to satisfy this need. I closed my eyes and focused on his touch, pressing back to his chest harder raising up slightly to let him slide a finger inside me. I felt my panties rip and I heard other clothing come off as well and then I felt him at my entrance, not pushing in but waiting. He was waiting to see if I wanted him. Still sucking his wounded wrist I leaned forward just a little and felt the head of him slip into my tight entrance.

He followed me, leaning to keep as much of him as possible pressed to me. I let go of his wrist with my right hand, still holding it with my left, and brought it up to the back of his head, pulling his face to my neck as I worked him into me deeper below. He was buried completely inside me now, but only his fingers were still moving on my clit. His face rubbed back and forth on my neck as he inhaled deeply over and over taking me into him.

His fangs slipped into my neck as his fingers brought my release to fruition and I came around him over and over squeezing him so hard inside me that it made him moan and rock his hips as he now pulled at my neck in time with me on his wrist. He felt amazing and I had a fleeting thought that I hoped I felt as good to him as he did to me.

"You do," he whispered to me as he pulled back licking my neck. "You feel perfect, Sookie." He thrust into me and I pulled away from his healed wrist moving his hand to cup my breast through my bra. He burrowed into the garment with his large hand, breaking the straps as he squeezed my soft breast, teasing my nipple with his thumb.

He picked me up just enough to turn me to face him then, but not enough to dislodge him from my wet heat. I placed my legs on either side of his and slid all the way back down him, bringing my arms up around his neck as his hips thrust into me.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see tears of blood streaking his face. I leaned into kiss him, licking the taste of his passion from his lips as he held me in the cold steel band of his arms. "You feel so good," I told him as he moved his hands to my hips and started pulling me down as he thrust up.

"So right," he said back, his eyes open and staring at me like he had never seen me before. I could see my glowing reflection in his eyes just as I came for him again. _I'm burning up_, I thought as the waves of pleasure swept through me.

_No, I have you,_ I heard him reassure me just before he surrendered, his large body shaking in my arms as he came again and again.

_Sookie, you are glowing!_ He was in awe. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was still in orgasmic bliss so panic was beyond me at the moment, him too it seemed.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered to me as the glow started to fade.

"Not yet," I told him, sounding like I knew what I was talking about. "But I will be someday. Someday I will be strong and better and beautiful because of you, Eric. Because you bleed for me."

He kissed me than, one last breath of air before we had to get dressed, save Bill and try to get of Mississippi alive.


End file.
